Time indicating devices are well known, with time being commonly indicated by the positioning of long and short hands that rotate around a clock face having indicia thereon such as sixty marks spaced essentially in an annular ring concentric with the axis of the clock hands with each fifth mark being indicated by the numerals one through twelve.
Many variations of clocks have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, including lighting of the clock face, time indicating markings, and/or clock hands, as well as electric and electronic clock circuitry. Such suggested variations are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,745,243; 3,258,906; 3,456,152; 3,540,209; 3,579,976; 3,593,517; 3,596,462; 3,754,392; 3,775,964; 3,823,549; and 3,844,105. In addition, such clocks have utilized rings of lights and digital logic circuitry (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,392 and 3,844,105), a simulated pendulum (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,005), and have utilized a 60 hertz input as well as stepping for clock setting (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,152).
While electronic clocks have heretofore been suggested with many variations being provided, the clock of this invention is an improved clock that is successful in providing an electronic clock that is capable of dependably providing an independent visual indication of the hour, minute and second by solid state circuitry that is relatively simple and economical, yet enables the use of each needed LED matrix.